The Legend of Zelda: The Pessimest's Sword
by SoulChrome
Summary: The tale of the green hero finding a blade that either you control, or controls you. But he's gonna have to take someone with him to find it, and he's also gonna have to find some past friends along the way.


A sword. With one touch of it's glistening silver blade, it will bring pain and sorrow to one. Slowly it will consume the one to dare touch the blade with sadness. A sharp, and magical blade indeed, as if it could cut through the earth itself. The one to wield the blade will control it. That is only if the blade does not control the one to wield it.

Link rose from his sleep under a tall tree. He stretched out his arms, and walked over to his good horse Epona, patting her gently. "That's right…" He said to himself. "We took a rest here before going to see the princess." Link looked around to see he was in the middle of Hyrule field. He picked up his sword and shield, adjusting them to his belt in back. "Come on, girl. It shouldn't be too long before we get to Hyrule castle." Link said, mounting on top of the horse. He gave her a kick, and Epona began to dash away from the tree, across Hyrule field. Link admired the beautiful scenery, not remembering how long it had been since he'd been away from Hyrule for quite a while. He stared at the small blooming flowers around the tall, sturdy trees. The bushes were green, and vivid as always, like the grass around the path beneath them. Epona neighed, and began to slow down as the two approached the castle. Link jumped off the horse, and onto the ground. "Thanks, Epona." Link said, rubbing the horse's snout. He reached into his pocket, and took out a small apple he found growing off of a tree they passed by. Epona happily bit the apple out of his hand, as he started walking towards the bridge passing the large moat below.

As Link entered castle town, there were guards by the gate, saluting Link as he passed by. Link smiled, and adjusted his green hat. After passing the outside corridor with several guards, surrounded by nothing but beautiful white brick buildings, Link entered the square of Castle Town. Merchants were all that were seen in sight, demanding items, advertising their merchandise, and walking around showing off their clothing. Link sighed, and walked through the crowd of people as he heard the cries of a few cuccos. Link smiled, remembering how he always had to carry those silly chickens around to help farmers, and pen keepers. He was then shoved by a few running children playing tag. They laughed happily, not minding how small they were compared to the crowd of desperate merchants. Link walked by, ignoring the advertisements suggested to him as men and women tugged at his hair and clothes, trying to get his attention. Eventually he got passed the mobs of the persistent townspeople. There, was the stone brick road to Hyrule Castle. Although a bit far away from the castle, Link stared at the castle in amazement. It was beautiful, as ever. Link ran by the path, taking the shortcut by climbing up a set of vines, onto what seemed to be a plateau. He ran across the top of the stone gate, as he smiled to the guards waving to him. He ran up the small set of stairs which led to the way Link always went in, as he ran to the left with the guards still happy to see him, allowing him to pass by.

As he ran carefully across the small brick path that led to where he first met Talon was, he saw a new stack of Lon Lon Milk boxes. It was difficult climbing to the hole in the running water from the moat, so Link pushed over a few large boxes of the famous milk. They fell into the water, luckily seeming like they didn't break. Link climbed up the boxes, and entered the small hole he went in when he first entered Hyrule Castle. He crawled out of the hole, and fell to the ground, laughing a bit. He saw the first set of guards. He smirked, and ran past the bushes when they weren't looking. Then came the second set of guards. Link followed behind the guards, making sure they wouldn't notice him until he found a safe place to run past them both. Then came the third, and last set of guards. Oh those witty jerks. Paranoid of every little sound they hear. Link crouched down, and crawled across the ground quietly sneaking past them. Suddenly, he had the need to sneeze. "Crap…" Link whispered to himself quietly. He kept crawling, with his nose twitching. He scratched his nose, then jumping hearing one of the soldiers sneeze loudly. Link snickered quietly, and crawled past them.

Running past the guards keep, Link ran to where the Princess was always held. An outdoor garden, where Zelda usually spied on the soldiers and visitors inside. "Princess!" Link called out, laughing. "Link?" A gentle voice responded. A graceful figure turned around, facing the green hero. The princess giggled. "Did you come in _normally_ this time?" She asked. Link shook his head. "No way. Snuck past the guards, and they didn't notice a thing!" Link said, proudly. Zelda laughed. "Oh, Link. Your such a kid!" She said, teasingly. "Speaking of the guards," Link said. He then sneezed, and laughed. "I had to let that out for a while. Zelda smiled. "Oh! Forgot my manners." Link said, bowing before the Princess. "Alright, enough of that." Zelda smiled, making the him stand straight. "The reason I called you here…Was very important." Zelda said. "Have you ever thought of a weapon…with enough power to go against the Master Sword?" Zelda asked. "…Why are we mentioning the Master Sword?" Link asked. "We destroyed it years ago." He added, with a dark tone. "Exactly." Zelda said, nodding once. "But according to a few scriptures and mementos I've found recently in the castle…There's something like it. That _isn't _destroyed." Zelda said, taking out a burnt piece of paper. "They call it the Sword of Tears," She said. "And according to some of the other things I found, it brings sadness, so much that it could cause pain to one." She said. Her tone full of interest. "So we need to find it." Zelda smirked. "We? But you know how strict everyone is with you leaving the castle." Link said. "Link. You know your taking me." Zelda said. Link sighed. "I know I am."


End file.
